Unexpected Heat
by Samukokoro-Yami-Bella
Summary: Nero has run from Fortuna, when he was set up by little miss Kyrie. Only to be saved by Dante, causing Nero to go into Heat. How will this play out?


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Devil May Cry, or any of the characters that come with each of the releases. They are all owned by Capcom and the original creators of the series; therefore I gain no profit in the making of this fanfiction, and only use the characters to do with as I please.

**Author's Notes:**Another one off one-shot containing the Hotties Dante Sparda and Nero. This is a special gift for my best friend, so I hope he enjoys this delicious, and arousingly erotic in every possible way thinkable story. This is only my second ever Devil May Cry attempt of a story, so please enjoy the reading and give me your thoughts.

**Summary:**Nero has to leave Fortuna, before the residence of the holy city drive him out, and possibly kill him because of Kyrie. Escaping by the skin of his teeth, Nero heads towards the only place he believes he will feel safe; where the only person he can trust lives, and that person? Of course was non-other than Dante Sparda. But how does the elder demon hunter react to waking up and finding the younger hunter curled up sleeping beside him? Well read on to find out, and enjoy the delicious sexiness

**WARNINGS:**Kyrie and Lady bashing! Hot boy on boy love. Angst. Nero hurting. Foul language. And of course delicious erotic lemons, with kinks.

The burning sun had slowly began setting over the large bustling city, a city that seemed to never sleep even after the sun had set, and the skies turned into a thick blanket of ebony with stars dotted here and there giving off a peaceful sight. Snowy white hair mussed messily with sleepy light blue orbs gazing around the faces of people staring, watching the blue denim coat wearing male stumble pass the party goers who were lining up to enter several different night clubs, and ignoring the blood that trailed behind the white haired teenage male who continued to stumble towards an empty ally. A black and red gloved hand gripped at a nearby wall to attempt to keep himself standing, while dropping down to practically shredded jean cladded legs, and groaning in pain while crimson stained his left hand that gripped at his own stomach.

Light blue eyes flickered between red and blue, while the sounds of people rushing by and shouting about having a great night out, and yet none even sparing a thought about the blood trail leading into one of the side allies

'_Get up! Let me get you to him!' _A dark sounding voice hissed into the contours of the younger white haired males mind, and causing a distraught groan to slip from parted lips, _'Come on, let me get us to him! He will help you, help us!'_ that voice hissed into the white haired males head, before a louder growl slipped from parted lips

"The hell… would I… go to him? J-Just shut… up" The white haired male hissed below his breath before attempting to pull himself to once again stand up, "I just… need to… sleep"

'_Not out here you don't! Get up, and let me take you to him!' _that same voice hissed again, causing the white haired male to growl weakly, before falling into the floor with a weak groan, _'Nero let me, help us!'_

"N-Never…" The white haired male groaned, before his vision went black, and he collapsed into the ground.

A dark snarl echoed within the young males head, before his body was engulfed in a light blue glow, and slowly as if being controlled; the white haired young male was lifted from the floor as if he was a marionette and guided weakly further into the ally while the red hilted blade that was attached to the white haired males back, dropped to the floor causing a loud clanking against the concrete flooring within the seemingly quiet ally-way, and causing the controlled white haired male to glance back and reach down to grab for the red hilt. Barely even touching the hilt of the sword before fully losing power, collapsing towards the harsh concrete floor with a weak thud, and not even noticing the red cladded male watching from the entrance of the ally

"What do we have here, ay kid?" A deep husky sounding voice reverberated off of the ally-way walls, before walking closer towards the collapsed body upon the floor looking over the partially torn denim blue coat, and the figure hidden beneath with their left hand stretched out reaching towards the red hilt of a sword

'_It's him, he needs our help!' _A dark deadly growl echoed within the red cladded males head, causing a small growled out groan to slip from the red cladded males' throat, _'Do it! Take him back to our nest!'_

"Seriously, shut up. I'll take the kid home, but what is with you?" The elder male hissed below his breath, as he leaned down to carefully heft the younger male up over his shoulder, and pausing when he noticed the seeping blood spilling from a wound within the younger males stomach, "Shit, what have you gotten yourself into Nero"

'_Give him our blood! He will die if he doesn't heal' _that same dark voice hissed harshly, before suddenly growling in a low possessive sound, _'We need to move, now!'_

"Yeah, I got ya" The elder male hissed, before using the sharp edge of the younger males blade to pierce into his wrist, and holding the seeping crimson liquid over the younger; paler males lips watching as it slowly disappeared, "Right, let's get you back home, kid" was the last words spoken, before the elder red cladded male stood up with the younger male within his arms, and the red hilted sword attached to his own back before walking deeper into the ally and then out of site.

A low sounding groan echoed throughout the brightly lit room, a single hand rested over half opened light blue orbs, and sitting up slowly only to groan much louder in pain; not even able to focus on taking in the surroundings, before a deep husky sounding voice reached the young white haired males ears

"Whoa! Easy there, kid" A deep husky sounding voice reverberated throughout the entire room, causing light blue orbs to flutter open more before glancing around the room

"W-Where… am I?" the young male spoke hoarsely, sitting up rather slowly as strong calloused hands gripped weakly at the younger males shoulders

"Safe and sound, at my office, kid" The same deep husky sounding voice spoke again, causing light blue orbs to glance towards the much icier blues watching him

"D-Dante?" the younger male whispered, as a glass of water was handed to the red cladded male, and then handed towards the younger male, "T-thanks"

"No worries, kid" The red cladded male called Dante spoke, before lightly ruffling the younger males hair, "So what happened to you? The last I knew, kid, you were glad to of saved your little girlfriend after the Saviour incident" Dante stated with a small question, before sitting back onto the old beaten up coffee table, and watching the younger male closely for any signs of the other still not healing properly

"I… well" The younger white haired male started, before glancing his light blue orbs towards a blonde haired women sitting at the edge of an old oak styled desk, "Who… is she?"

"Who her? Oh that's Trish, a good friend. You should thank her, she patched you up" Dante explained causing the blonde haired women to glance her own icy blue orbs over towards the two men, giving the younger male a small nod and smile, "Trish, do me a favour, and go get us some more pizza and beer"

"Sure thing, Dante" The seemingly young women, known as Trish stated softly, and jumped off of the desk before sauntering over towards the main office doors, "It's nice to see you recovered, Nero" And with her words spoken, Trish left the office with the main doors closing behind her, and leaving the two males alone so they could continue to talk in privacy

"So, what happened, Nero?" Dante asked again, after the silence had begun getting to him while he watched the younger male closely

"Well, I was pretty much ambushed, that bitch set me up" Nero stated harshly, glaring into the glass of water within his left hand, and hoping he could just simply smash the glass within his hand with just the thoughts running through his mind

"You mean your girlfriend? That is some fucked up shit, kid" Dante exclaimed, before moving to sit beside the younger male, noticing the dark navy blue muscle shirt was ridding up at the back of the younger males lean torso, and allowing Dante to glance at the small gap between flesh and denim. This of course caused the elder male to gulp thickly under his breath, before turning his icy blue orbs back to gaze at the side of Neros face

"Yeah, well Kyrie isn't all that innocent. Apparently there was some sort of demon infestation at Fortuna Castle, so being the demon hunter I went to investigate this demon infestation, and I found nothing. Kyrie… she set me up, I was on my way to leave the stupid cold castle, and was greeted by the main entrance by Kyrie" Nero explained weakly, with a deep exasperated sigh, "She was standing with several of the Orders Holy Knights, she demanded that I left Fortuna because Demons weren't allowed within their precious bloody city, and as I was about to question her I was attacked from behind by several of those Angelos" Nero once again sighed out deeply, as he leaned back against the couch with his light blue orbs closed, "When I finally came around, I was in some room at the headquarters, those bastards made sure I couldn't use my bringer to free myself, and tortured me with that bitch giving the orders"

"Shit, kid how did you get away?" Dante asked, watching the younger male cautiously, and wandering what the younger male had done to that so called sweet girl for her to call him a demon. The thoughts continued to run through his mind, while his own Devil began growling threateningly while demanding the elder male went straight to Fortuna, and rip that so called perfect little bitch to pieces along with those other bastards from that pathetic order; for even laying a single hand upon the younger white male

"I… well one of the orders lackey kept looking at me, in a way that made me wonder if he was attracted to me, and so I used it against him" Nero paused briefly to grimace at the memories before gulping down the last mouthful of water, "I used myself as bait, and let the sick bastard think I wanted him. He released my arms for what he thought he would have been the best night of his life, so I slammed him into a wall, and crushed his wide-pipe so I could escape"

"Damn Nero. I'm glad you got away, and escaped but why didn't you call me? I would of come to collect you, and you wouldn't of nearly died in an ally fifteen minutes away" Dante stated, while lightly placing his hand upon the younger males right shoulder where a red and black styled bandaging was covering from the younger males fingers to his chest, and knew that what was hidden beneath the bandaging was the younger males deadly devil-bringer

"I d-didn't know your number, old man. Plus I could have taken that stupid mega-crow, if those bloody Order members didn't catch up with me" Nero hissed, before slouching back against the couch again after sitting up to drink some of the water in the glass he held, and glanced back up at the ceiling, "But… thanks old man, I owe you"

"Don't mention it, Nero. I couldn't just let you die, or leave you alone, and I sure as hell wasn't going to put up with my bitching devil-side either" Dante spoke lowly, while leaning forward to grab for one of the magazines sitting upon the old beaten oak coffee table

"Y-your devil-side?" Nero questioned, as he placed the empty glass upon Dantes knee, and watched the elder male closely; when a low yet weak purring echoed throughout Neros mind, praying that the elder couldn't hear the unusually submissive beast residing within him

"Yeah, we could smell you, and he was going ape-shit crazy about finding you; along with the voice of your devil side calling out for help, and demanding to be found as quickly as possible. When we did, you were face first in the ground and barely moving" Dante explained, slipping the glass from his leg into his hand, and then placing it onto the coffee table just as the main doors opened, "And the peace is shattered" Dante jested, causing Nero to laugh weakly, before groaning in pain.

Standing in the door-way of the Devil May Cry office holding three boxes of pizza, stood a young woman with short almost black coloured hair, and adorned in something a little less than a local whore would wear. A scanty white pin-striped jacket with only one button, while pantie styled shorts adorned her hips while gun holsters adorned almost every inch of her scanty attired body. Standing beside her with two carrier bags, stood the blonde haired Trish, adorned in her black leather tight fitting trousers, and black leather corset

"We're back boys" Trish stated softly, as she eyed both the white haired men sitting on the couch, "Feeling any better Nero?"

"Y-yes… thanks, Trish wasn't it?" Nero questioned, while scratching at the side of his nose with his left hand; something he did when he was either shy or embarrassed

"Yes, though you may know me better as Gloria" Trish explained, while walking past the staring darker haired female, and placing the bags on the table just as Dante reached forward and grabbed for a can of beer

"I thought your eyes looked familiar, it's nice to meet you again Trish" Nero said lightly, as Dante handed him a can of beer, and smirking at the faint pink tinge tracing the younger males' cheeks

"So who's the kid?" the darker haired women asked, as she sauntered into the offices living styled area, and placing the pizza boxes down in front of Dante; while her different coloured orbs glanced towards Nero, taking in the younger males ripped blue jeans, and almost shredded navy blue muscle shirt before glancing back towards Dante with what could be considered as a snarl written across her bland facial features

"This is Nero, Nero this is Lady" Dante stated, grabbing two of the three pizza boxes, and handing the top box to the younger male with a small smile touching his lips, "So what are you doing here, Lady?"

"I have some jobs for you to do in the morning, so you better take them up Dante" Lady as she was called stated, opening the third box of pizza to take a slice, and growled when her hand was slapped away by one of Dantes black gloved hands; as she glanced up and growled towards the elder white haired male, "What the fuck Dante?"

"The pizzas are mine! You don't see Trish attempting to steal a slice" Dante hissed darkly, mimicking the sound of his own devil-side that began to growl rather venomously towards the short haired female, and causing Nero to glance towards him with a slice of pizza in his mouth, and his can of beer in his left hand as he swallowed down the mouthful of pizza

"But you are sharing with me?" Nero asked lowly, staring between Dante and Lady, and not noticing when Trish walked over towards him; while the sound of deadly growling echoed throughout his mind, with his own devil-side snarling and begging to be free so he could rip the women apart

"Nero, Dante is only sharing with you, because you looked dead when he found you, and I told him if he didn't get you any food then I would string him up. As for Lady, she isn't hopeless she can buy her own pizza, and yet she still tries to snatch up Dantes precious greasy food" Trish explained as she quickly stole a piece of pizza out of Neros box with a wink, before sitting beside him on the arm of the couch and watching as Dante and Lady continued to glare at each other, "Plus, These were brought out of my money, and I already told Lady that she wasn't to touch any of the pizzas; but did she listen? No because she too busy trying to win Dantes heart, that she can't see that Dante is only interested in men, and a certain white haired male" Trish whispered lowly into Neros ear, and causing the younger white haired male to flush crimson

"Oh… w-well… I wasn't expecting that" Nero mumbled weakly, as he returned his attention back to eating his pizza, and drinking down the can of beer in his hand while watching Dante and the dark haired women glaring at each other.

As night finally came around fully, and after the two girls had left; leaving Dante about ready to rip Lady's head off, and Nero trying as hard as possible to not start laughing at the two bickering children. Dante had decided to go to bed, as he showed Nero up to the spare bedroom, and leaving Nero to get settled as the elder male slipped along the hallway; before heading into the room just down the hallway for the night.

Slouching down upon the large double bed, Dante groaned lowly while staring up at the ceiling, and listening to the sounds that surrounded his home and work place. Hearing slight movement from the bedroom not even two doors down, Dante sighed lightly before the irritating sound of his devil-side began to flare up again

'_He should be in here with us! Why are you letting him stay in another room?'_ that dark voice growled once more, causing Dante to groan out loudly before closing his eyes

"The kid needs some space, he was almost bloody killed, and could have been raped. I don't think the kid needs any more shit on his plate right now" Dante stated to his devil-side, before sitting up and pulling off his black three-quarter length top, and then throwing it across the room before unbuckling his jeans, "Plus I am pretty sure the kid is straight. Were you not listening to the sound of the grimace within his voice, when he mentioned about letting that arsehole that attempted to come onto him, thinking Nero would sleep with him?" Dante asked lowly, as he shimmied out of his jeans and kicked them to the side of the room so that he was sitting in just a pair of black silk boxers

'_That isn't what his devil-side was saying, now go get him and drag him in here! He should sleep with us! Not on his own!' _again that voice hissed dangerously at the elder white haired male, and causing said male to groan deeply

"No, now you either deal with it and shut up, or I come in there and kick your sorry ass" Dante hissed darkly, before laying back down upon his bed, and pulling his crimson coloured covers over his half naked body; while closing his eyes and attempting to ignore anything else that escaped his devil-sides mouth, and hoping he would be able to fall asleep to gain some strength for the mornings jobs that waited for him.

While along the hallway, having a debate with his own devil-side, and seemingly losing; Nero was sitting upon the edge of the queen sized bed in the medium sized room, and staring at the closed door with dull light blue orbs. Neros shredded navy blue muscle shirt was sitting on the floor along with his torn and shredded blue jeans, while his brown boots sat beside the bedroom door with his long red and black gloved styled bandaging, and allowing the light glow of blue ribbed flesh to shine into the dark room. Sighing out deeply with frustration, Nero ran the fingers of his right hand through his hair, and growling below his breath

"Would you shut the hell up?" He hissed out, before staring directly at the pulsating blue flesh of his right arm, which was covered in a protective thick and hard red and blue hide

'_Go to him, he wants us'_ that same low sounding needy voice echoed, causing Nero to clench his fist before falling back onto the bed, and glaring up at the ceiling

"Why do you want to go in there? He smells of that bitch… Lady" Nero growled darkly, remembering how the dark haired women had sat in the elder males lap only to be shoved off instantly, and growled at the elder white haired male

'_Do it! He will ease your nightmares from returning, and you will sleep properly and not be such an annoying bitch yourself'_ Neros devil-side hissed venomously towards him, and causing Nero to flinch slightly before dragging himself to sit up; while staring down at his fully healed stomach

"I am not an annoying bitch, if anyone is bloody annoying, it's you!" Nero shouted at his demonic-looking right arm, before glancing towards the bedroom door for movement, "Plus, I am sure the old man wouldn't like me climbing into his bed, and without his permission"

'_Well, you don't need permission. His devil-side is demanding we go in there, or he will take over Dantes body, and drag us in there'_ Neros Devil-side purred, causing Nero to raise a silvery white brow, before hearing his own devil-side begin to purr loudly

"Fine! You are going to be taking the brunt of his anger then" Nero hissed towards his devil-side, before dragging himself to his feet, and glancing down at his half naked body; only now starting to feel a little insecure about his body. The gaping wound that had been upon his stomach now fully healed, leaving a rather faint scar across his abdomen, and not throbbing in pain as it had been when he had come around to find himself in Dantes office.

Feeling his own devil-side becoming impatient, Nero sighed out deeply before walking slowly over towards the bedroom door, and slipping the pulsating digits of his devil-bringer around the door handle; before pushing the old brass handle down, and pulling the door open slowly to glance out into the hallway. Seeing that it was clear of anyone moving around, Nero stepped slowly out of the spare bedroom, and slowly began walking closer towards the room he could feel Dantes presence in. Stopping at the door for several moments, Nero pondered on whether it was a good idea to actually listen to the voice inside his head, and was about to turn around to head back to the spare bedroom; when his devil-bringer reached out for the door handle of its own accord, and causing Nero to glance towards it with widened light blue orbs

"What are you doing!?" Nero hissed quietly below his breath, as his devil-bringer slowly etched down the door handle and pushed the door open, causing Nero to sigh in exasperation before poking his head around the opened door, and seeing that the elder white haired male was already sound asleep. Raising a silvery white brow, Nero slowly etched into the elder males' bedroom, and closed the door slowly before walking over to the elders' bed; seeing that the elder white haired male was definitely asleep, Nero lightly pulled the covers back, and climbed into Dantes bed slowly.

A low groan slipped from the elders' throat, causing Nero to still as he glanced over the elders shoulder, and noticed the elder was still asleep; before sighing softly and curling up behind Dante, and wrapping his left arm around the elder hunters' waist. A faint smile touching his lips, as Nero closed his light blue orbs, and snuggled closer to the elder males warmth and falling asleep to the sound of the elders heartbeat. While unbeknown to Nero, icy blue orbs flickered opened slightly before glancing over towards the bedroom door, and then closing again to return to a dream state.

As morning slowly came around, icy blue orbs flickered open to the feeling of the warm sun beaming down upon his closed eyes, and the soft breath blowing at the back of his neck causing the elder white haired male to attempt to turn around. Finding that he couldn't move, Dante turned his head to stare behind him, and staring at the mop of white hair that greeted him. Raising a curious silvery white brow, Dante slowly shifted only to receive a low groan, and chuckled lightly as he managed to turn and face the younger white haired male curled up beneath his bed covers; as he reached one of his calloused hands out to lightly brush Neros white bangs out of his face, as his breath caught in his throat when Nero groaned lowly and shifted closer to the warmth of his hand.

Smirking to himself for a moment, Dante decided to lay back down, and just simply watch the younger male for a while when a low purring echoed throughout his own room; causing Dante to raise a curious brow

'_Morning'_ a low purr sounded, causing Dantes own Devil-side to rear its head at the low submissive sounding voice, _'Please don't be mad with us, he can't sleep alone at night anymore since what happened. I told him to bring us in here' _that same low voice spoke again, causing a small chuckle to slip from Dantes throat

"Don't worry about it, let the kid sleep some more" Dante spoke lowly in reply to the younger white haired males devil-side, before wrapping his muscled arms around the younger white haired males waist, and pulling him flush against his chest with a small satisfied sigh slipping from his lips; while he listened to the voices of his own and Neros devil-sides talking to each other.

Closing his eyes once more, Dante nuzzled his nose against Neros head, and slowly inhaled Neros natural scent before trying to catch some more sleep, when he felt the younger body stiffen within his arms; causing the elder male to sliver his eyes open and glance down into sleepy light blue orbs

"Go back to sleep, Nero" Dante whispered softly, while gently raising his right hand, and resting it at the back of Neros head; to pull the younger closer as he felt the body pressed against his own shiver slightly

"D-Dante?" Neros low voice spoke sleepily, before reaching his left hand up to rub at his sleepy eyes, and then glancing up to stare into half lidded icy blues, "I… what are you doing?"

"Trying to sleep, kid" Dante stated lowly, before nuzzling his face into the top of Neros head again, "Except your devil-side won't shut up, and because of that mine won't shut up"

"You can hear him? I thought only I could hear him" Nero murmured lowly, before pushing away from Dantes well-muscled form, and gasping lightly as cool spring morning breeze flittered across his bare chest

"Yeah, it was how I found you yesterday. He was whining, making my own devil side sense him, and begging for us to hurry and find you. I told you this yesterday" Dante explained softly, as he to sat up sleepily while rubbing the sleep from his icy blue orbs

"Oh right…" Nero murmured lowly, while scratching at the side of his nose, before turning to face the door, "Sorry… for sneaking into your room, old man"

"Don't worry about it, I've already been told why you did" Dante stated, before pulling the younger male closer to his broad bare chest, "It was a surprise though, but if it helped you sleep. I don't mind so much" Dante explained softly, turning Nero to face him, and noticing the pink blush dusting across the younger males cheeks

"It did… thanks" Nero murmured, as he tried pulling away from the elder man again, "You can let me go now"

"Oh? What if I don't want to, kid?" Dante asked in a low teasing voice, and causing Nero to glare at him while he attempted to pull the younger male back under the covers so he could go back to sleep

"If you don't let me go, then I will castrate you" Nero hissed, only to receive a low chuckling reverberate around the room

'_He doesn't mean it, honest he doesn't'_ Neros devil-side piped in, with a low purr causing Nero to flush crimson, _'He wants you to hold us, he just too shy to admit it'_

"I am not bloody shy!" Nero hissed, turning to face the bedroom door with a low growl leaving his throat, as strong muscled arms wrapped around his waist to pull him back down under the covers, "D-Dante!"

"What? I'm tired, and going back to sleep, and you are joining me" Dante explained, while holding the younger male tightly within his arms

"Let me go old man" Nero protested, trying to squirm and push the elder male away, before gasping loudly when he pushed against the elder white haired male, and feeling something hard press against his thigh, "What is that? Please tell me you sleep with one of your damned guns, old man"

"Nope, afraid not. That would be all me" Dante teased, as he pulled the younger males waist closer to his own, and allowing his own groin to rub lightly against Neros

"Get of me, you perverted old man!" Nero shouted, as he brought his devil-bringer up and was about to punch the elder male in the face; only to gasp loudly and landing a weak slap against the elders shoulder, and releasing a low sounding moan

"Something tells me, that you want me to hold you, and take you" Dante teased, shifting his right hand to grip at Neros chin, and tilting the younger males head back slightly; to stare down into the slowly fogging light blue orbs, "Do you want me, Nero?"

"I…no! Let me go!" Nero hissed, trying to push the elder male back, and receiving a low sounding growl, "Jesus! What the fuck was that old man?"

"Hah, seems your devil-side is the submissive, and wants it" Dante explained before switching their positions so that Nero was straddling the elders' waist, "And it seems like, my devil-side wants you to submit as well"

"Not happening!" Nero hissed, as he began thrashing against Dantes grip, and moaning loudly as he ground his own groin harshly against Dantes; which elicited a low groan to rip from Dantes throat, as the elders grip upon Neros waist tightened

"Stop squirming, kid" Dante grunted lowly, while holding Nero in place, and staring up into the crimson flushed face of the younger male

"Let me go, dammit!" Nero hissed, clenching his fist and was about to use his devil-bringer to attempt to punch Dante again; before gasping as said devil-bringer unfurled its clenched fingers and grabbed at Dantes messy white locks and crushed their lips together, earning a low startled gasp to slip from Neros throat as Dante smirked and wrapped his arms around the younger males back, and pulling Nero closer as he deepened the small kiss.

Gasping once more as Dante deepened the surprising kiss, Nero attempted to push himself away from the elder male, and only managed to succeed in grinding his groin against Dantes; which once more caused a low husky groan to rumble at the back of Dantes throat. Hearing the husky sounding groan that ripped from Dantes throat, Nero flushed a brighter red before a low dominate sounding purr reverberated within his mind, and joining it was a lower more submissive sounding purr; causing Nero to growl lowly. Causing him to part his lips slightly, as Dante took this to his advantage, and darted his moist talented muscle into Neros mouth; mapping out the warm un-explored cavern, as he elicited low sounding moans from the younger male.

Breaking their small kiss only moments later, Nero gasped in lung-fills of air into his oxygen starved lungs; as strangely smooth feeling lips pressed lightly against his exposed throat, and causing a small shudder to rake through Neros lithe form

"D-Dante… g-get off!" Nero managed to hiss through clenched teeth, as calloused hands gripped at his hips

"Why stop, when you seemed to be enjoying it?" Dante purred against Neros flushed flesh, causing the younger male to groan inwardly

"I am not enjoying it, you sick perverted old man! He is!" Nero growled out, before being able to get himself free from Dantes grip, and climbing out of the elder males' bed as quickly as possible

"Well, from here it looks as if you want more, kid" Dante jested lightly, before the glowing blue ribbed flesh of Neros devil-bringer collided with his jaw, "Ow, that hurt kid"

"I'm not a bloody kid!" Nero hissed, before storming out of the elder males' bedroom, and heading back towards the room he should have stayed in the night before.

Leaving Dante rubbing at the side of his jaw, while staring up at the ceiling with a low frustrated growl slipping from parted lips

'_Go after him!' _Dantes devil-side hissed venomously, causing Dante to growl much louder

"This is your bloody fault!" Dante retorted, before dragging himself to sit up, and run his fingers through his messy white locks.

Sighing out to himself, Dante was just about to drag himself to stand up; when the sound of the office doors slamming open caught his attention. Blinking for only two seconds, Dante quickly grabbed for his discarded red jeans, and pulled them on as he ran out of his room with a low growling echoing though the hall way; only to see Nero standing at the top of the stairs, and glancing over the railing

"Dante! Get your lazy ass up!" A high pitched females' voice shouted, causing Dante to groan inwardly at recognizing the women's voice, "I fucking mean it! Don't make me come up there, because I will drag your lazy ass out of bed even if you are naked!"

"Jesus Christ! Can't I get a fucking lay-in!?" Dante hollered venomously, causing Nero to jump slightly before glancing towards the elder white haired male

"Not when there are demons to hunt!" The same females' voice shouted back, as Dante groaned loudly before watching Nero walk back into the spare bedroom

"Fine! I'm coming!" Dante shouted, before sauntering down the stairs to be met point-blank with the end of a pistol, "Don't even bother La-" Dante didn't even finish his sentence, before the loud sound of the pistol being fired echoed around the entire building, and causing the elder white haired male to fall forward as he hit the floor face first

"What the fuck!?" Nero hissed darkly, as he dashed towards the railing to see Dante lying face first on the floor, and the female he knew as Lady twirling one of her many pistols around her trigger finger, "You fucking bitch! What the fuck do you think you are doing!?"

"Oh shove off brat, this has nothing to do with you" Lady hissed back, as she watched with her different coloured orbs as Nero walked down the stairs, and clenching his fist before she hissed, "Why are you even still here? Shouldn't you be back in Fortuna?"

"Why don't you mind your own damned fucking business, you disgusting poor excuse for a bitch!" Nero hissed, before allowing his devil-bringer to fly forward and grabbing at Lady's throat, and pinning the scantily attired female to the nearest wall, "Why don't you get the fuck out!"

"M-Make me… brat!" Lady hissed, while gripping at the glowing blue appendage that had her pinned to the wall, not even noticing the slight movement from the corner of her eyes

"Oh I will, you bitch!" Nero hissed, though now it was evident that it wasn't actually Nero speaking, and that it was his own inner devil; causing the light blue orbs to flash red before a strong calloused hand gripped at his shoulder

"Let her go, kid" Dantes husky sounding voice purred against Neros ear, causing said younger male to gasp lowly, and dropping the young women to the floor, "Good boy… Now Lady, what do you want? And you better bloody thank me for that" Dante hissed towards the women, who was currently slumped on the floor holding her throat

"W-what the fuck is he?" Lady hissed, as she slowly pulled herself to her feet, and dusting herself off before glaring towards the younger white haired male, "And why is he even still here?"

"Lady, you met Nero last night, and he is here for a reason" Dante stated, while rubbing at his temple with his right hand, and sauntering over towards his desk where he sat down before continuing, "And the kid is here, because I want him here"

"He could of fucking killed me! Aren't you at least going to do something about that!?" Lady shouted loudly, causing Nero to begin growling, and flexing his devil-bringers glowing blue talons

"Watch your fucking mouth bitch! I can do what I fucking want, that lazy bastard of an old man is MINE!" Nero hissed, his light blue orbs flashing red once more, before a tight grip upon his shoulder slightly calmed him, before he felt a light purring echoing within the back of his head

"WHAT!?" Lady screeched, causing Dante to groan once more, before wrapping his arms around the younger males' waist

"You heard him, you might want to leave Lady. I will do the bloody jobs later, just leave the details on the desk" Dante stated as calmly as he could, before dragging the younger male back up the stairs, and ignoring the loud screams and curses escaping Lady's mouth.

Once at the door to his own bedroom, Dante pushed the door opened before dragging Nero past the threshold, and throwing the younger male onto his bed before he closed his bedroom door. Icy blue orbs flickering with red, while staring straight into lighter red orbs while growling under his breath, and walking slowly over towards the younger male. Though not even getting five steps towards his own bed before the elder white haired male was pounced by the younger male, and met with a feisty mesh of lips against his own. Groaning deep at the back of his throat, Dante could hear the evidently submissive growling echoing from Neros' devil-side, and smirked as he slammed Nero into the nearest wall; while allowing his calloused hands to roam over Neros' bare lightly toned torso

"What was that all about, kid?" Dante asked breathlessly, after managing to break the fiery kiss, and being met with low sensual nips at his exposed shoulder, "Nero?"

"Just fuck me already, old man" Neros hissed, though it was obvious that it wasn't Nero who spoke, and causing the elder white haired male to growl lowly

"Not until I get an explanation" Dante hissed between clenched teeth, as sharp fangs scraped over a sensitive spot upon his throat, and eliciting a small shiver to ripple throughout his muscled form; as he pulled the younger white haired male back over to his bed, and throwing him down with force with a loud dominating growl, "Start explaining, kid!" Dante hissed, before latching his own teeth upon Neros bare shoulder, and drawing out low submissive sounding moans

"Fuck me, and I will explain!" Neros devil side growled desperately, while dragging the blue ribbed digits of his devil-bringer over Dantes bare back, and leaving slender rivets of crimson to trickle partially down muscled arms; and perfectly muscled back

"No! I want answers NOW!" Dantes own Devil side growled out dangerously, allowing his deep crimson orbs to flash darker before triggering, "What was that all about?"

"Mine!" Nero growled, though submissively before triggering also, and crushing his lips up against Dantes; surprising the elder devil half slightly, allowing the younger of the two to slip his tongue into Dantes mouth, and dominate the kiss briefly before having both wrists grabbed harshly; before they were both pinned above the younger hunters head

"So I am yours now, am I Nero?" Dante asked in a low growled purr, after breaking the sudden kiss while getting over the slight shock, and causing the younger demon hunter to growl back

"Yes, you are mine. Not that vile bitches!" Nero hissed, venom lacing his words before attempting to buck his hips up into Dantes, only succeeding in receiving a darkening possessive growl

"Would that bitch happen to be Lady?" Dante growled, leaning closer to the younger hunter, and allowing his hot breath to dance over the exposed length of Neros throat

"Yes" Nero growled, tilting his head back while a low sounding moan slipped from parted lips; before light crimson orbs flashed open, "She has to die! I have to kill her!" Nero growled, attempting to throw the elder male off of his body

"No you don't!" Dante growled dangerously against Neros throat, before nipping lightly, "If you want me, prove it. Not by killing Lady, but with yourself"

"Fine!" Nero growled, releasing a burst of his own Demonic power, and throwing Dante over the bed; before pouncing him, and crushing their lips together in another deep heated kiss.

Groaning inwardly at the sudden action, Dante was about to lash out at the younger hunter, and stopped when those soft lips were back upon his own; eliciting a hungry sounding possessive growl to erupt from his own throat. Red and black hide covered calloused hands gripped at Neros lithe hips, pulling them down against his own roughly, and causing both devil hunters groins to rub against each-others. This action alone eliciting a small needy sounding moan to slip from Neros throat, as said younger hunter broke the kiss to throw his head back, and moan out the elder hunters name lustfully

"Dante!" The submissiveness of Neros lustfully sounding moan, reverberated deep within the younger hunters throat, and sending sharp electric shivers to run through the elder devil hunters body

"You want something, beg for it!" Dante growled dominantly, causing a small lustful moan to once more erupt from Neros throat, and giving the elder hunter the opportunity to thrust his hips back up into the younger devil hunters groin, "Beg Nero, you want something from me, you beg me for it"

"Fuck me! I want you to fuck me into the damned bloody bed!" Nero hissed venomously, though the hint of submissiveness dripped from each of the younger devil hunters words, "Now! Please Dante, fuck me"

"You asked for it, Kid" Dante hissed huskily, before literally launching the younger devil hunter over towards his bed, and then within a blink of an eye Dante was towering over the before mentioneds body; growling lowly and possessively into Neros face, before leaning down to teasingly start a slow tormenting trail of kisses, and bites from the corner of Neros lips working towards the younger devil hunters exposed throat.

Each mixture of small kisses and nips, released low submissive moans to erupt from Neros throat, and causing the younger of the two hunters to thrust his hips up into the elders groin. Eliciting a hungry growl of approval, before sharp teeth dragged over Neros bare shoulder, and pulling a low husky moan from the youngers throat; as Dante continued trailing his lips down over the younger part devils bare toned torso, and pausing at the right nipple to take it into his mouth; Dantes tongue instantly flicking over the slowly erecting nub, before the elder devil hunter enveloped his mouth around it, and began sucking upon the pink nipple while biting occasionally. Eliciting soft purred out whimpers to escaped Neros slightly parted lips, while not even realizing that the elder hunter had trapped both his wrists once again above his head, and nor did the younger part devil notice when cold steel cuffs were strapped not just to his wrists but around one of the many metal poles of the elders metal bed frame

"Dante… More! Give me more!" Nero growled desperately, causing Dante to smirk around his right nipple, and move his right hand down over the younger devil hunters' torso to pinch at the exposed neglected nipple

"Patience my little Nero" Dante purred out huskily, before returning his attention back to arousing the younger devil half with his light yet teasing ministrations.

Once the elder devil half had given both of the younger devil hunters, now fully erect nipples plenty of attention; Dante began his slow torturous movements down over Neros toned stomach, and nipping lightly just above the before mentioneds navel. Eliciting a small purred giggle to rip from the younger hunters throat, before Dante darted out his moist pink muscle, and flicked it into Neros navel several times, and promising something silently of what was to come.

A short gasped out moan tore from Neros throat as he began writhing below Dantes touches, as Dante nipped just below the teenagers navel, and allowing his blonde stubble to scrap softly over the taut flesh; sending delicious tingles throughout Neros lithe form, as Dante continued his light kisses and nips across Neros abdomen. Starting from the right hip bone eliciting low purred out moans, Dante worked torturously slowly over to the left hip, and causing the younger hunter beneath him to buck his hips up desperately

"Wait!" Was all Dante growled out, causing Nero to whimper in such a weak yet submissive manner, "I have already told you, you want something from me. You beg me for it" Dantes own devil flared up, and growled out dangerously, in an attempt to force the younger devil half to submit completely

"Please… I need you… give me more!" Nero whined out breathlessly, trying to rip his arms free from their metal hand-cuff prison, causing the elder more experienced hunter to chuckle before taking the hem of the younger hunters boxers into his teeth, and literally ripping them clean off to expose the lithe form beneath him completely

"What do we have here" Dante purred huskily, before darting his tongue out to flick it over the leaking, and swollen head of the blood engorged member before him, and causing Nero to writhe once more below him

"Hah… D-Dante… please" Nero whimpered pathetically, before lightly bucking his hips up once again, and only succeeded in receiving a deathly sounding growl to rip from the elder hunters throat

"I told you to be patient!" Dante growled out, before pinning the younger devil hunters hips to his bed; before taking only the swollen head of Neros erection into his mouth, allowing his tongue to expertly flick over the leaking slit, allowing him to taste the tangy saltiness of his soon-to-be mates pre-cum.

Though with only this small action, Nero moaned lowly with his crimson coloured orbs half lidded, and glancing down to where the elder half devil was situated between his thighs; making him moan a little louder as he watched the elder take more and more of his throbbing erection into his mouth, and sucking it so expertly while the warmth of the elders tongue wrapped around the hard shaft. While sharp pointed fangs grazed over the obviously sensitive flesh, before allowing the moist muscle of his own tongue to lick from the base of Neros length; all the way back up to the swollen head, and causing small tingles of pleasure to shoot straight into Neros groin

"D-Dante… More please…" Nero moaned out huskily, causing Dante to groan inwardly, before the elder took every inch of Neros fully erected 10' inch shaft into his mouth, and causing Nero to throw his head back as a loud cry of pleasure ripped from the younger hunters throat, "Dante!"

Hearing the younger devil hunter moaning out his name, only increased the arousal of the elder hunters own devil side; causing his own erection to throb painfully, while he orally pleasured the younger devil hunter, while his right hand lightly scratched over Neros bare thighs, and moaning lowly around the more submissive hunters blood engorged member. This action sending the moan as vibrations straight into Neros groin, while the tingling of Red and black hide covered elder hunters hands; sent more tingles of pleasure throughout the younger devil hunters body, before two clawed red digits tapped lightly against Neros bottom lip

"Suck" Dante commanded, after releasing the younger hunters throbbing erection from his own mouth, and wrapping the fingers of his left hand around the engorged member; lazily stroking the younger hunters leaking erection while deep crimson orbs watched as Nero took his two digits into his mouth, and began sucking desperately to coat both of the clawed digits in his own saliva.

Watching in awe at his obviously virgin, soon-to-be mate sucking innocently upon his fingers caused Dante to groan huskily, before moving the hand stroking at Neros erection a little faster in praise; as he removed his now slicked fingers from the younger devil hunters mouth, and trailed the slightly wet digits over the teenagers flushed fleshed. Causing small shivers of anticipation to rake over Neros lithe writhing form, before those slicked digits slipped between Neros thighs to trace the crease of the younger hunters cheeks. Smirking to himself briefly, Dante circled Neros virgin entrance with his slicked trigger finger, and receiving a small startled gasp to rip from the younger hunters throat; before slowly pushing that same digit into the tight heat waiting for him

"A-ahh… D-Dante" Nero cried lowly, once again trying to release his hands from their metal restraints, only to cry out in sheer pleasure when that hot moist heat enveloped Neros throbbing erection, "Hah! Dante!"

Smirking around the younger hunters erection, Dante continued to slowly push his slicked trigger finger into Neros tight entrance, pausing occasionally to give the younger half devil time to relax, and to adjust to the unusually strange intrusion before once again pushing further; past that extremely tight ring of muscle before being able to easily move his slicked finger in and out of his younger lover. Spending only several moments allowing the younger hunter to adjust, Dante pushed his second slicked finger deep into Neros tight entrance, and eliciting loud pleasing moans to rip from the younger hunters throat; giving the elder hunter several seconds to slip a third digit deep into Nero, stretching the tight heat enveloping his fingers, and thrusting them as deep as possible before

"D-Dante! Fuck… More, give me more! Please!" Nero screamed out, bucking his hips up into the elder hunters mouth, and pushing back against the more experienced devil hunters fingers

"I'd say you were ready for me, my little Nero" Dante purred huskily, hitting that same spot twice more before pulling his digits from Neros tight heat; as he shifted his own weight up the younger hunters body, leaning down to capture the younger half devils lips in a deep passionate kiss, and grinding his hardened erection against Neros, "You want me _Babe_?" Dante purred eliciting a low needy groan from the body beneath his own

"Yes, please Dante, I need you now" Nero whined, bucking his hips up into Dantes, and eliciting low grunts from the body above him.

Crushing their lips together once more, Dante effortlessly reached his right hand into his bed side tables drawer, and rummaging through its contents for a small bottle he knew was hidden inside; once he traced his fingers over the small bottle, Dante quickly grabbed it as he pulled the small clear bottle from his bed side table, and flicked the lids cap open before pouring a generous amount onto his free hand; slathering the sweet strawberry scented clear liquid like gel over his throbbing blood engorged member, and lightly circling his lubricated digits at Neros tight heat before finally giving the younger hunter exactly what it was that he wanted.

Lining his hips up with the younger hunters, Dante gripped at Neros slim long legs and pushed the younger hunters knees into his chest with a devious smirk, and slowly began pushing the thick throbbing head of his blood engorged shaft into Neros tight heat; earning him a low hiss of sharp breath being inhaled quickly between clenched teeth, while gorgeously bright crimson orbs squeezed tightly shut

"Relax, _Babe_ deep breaths" Dante purred huskily into Neros ear, before taking that same ear lobe into his mouth, and sucking lightly earning low pleasured purrs to ripple from the younger hunters throat, before giving him the chance to push further into that excruciatingly tight heat, and receiving a loud startled yelp of pain; that soon became a low whimpered moan

"D-Dante, more… give me more!" Nero moaned loudly, thrusting his hips back down against Dantes stilled ones, and earning him a low grunt of approval allowing the elder hunter to begin slowly moving in and out of that tight excruciating heat

"You're… so tight… Nero" Dante grunted, with low shallow thrusts of his hips, and eliciting even more low purred out moans; before thrusting harshly and causing the younger devil half to arch his back and cry out loudly, while allowing his legs to slip around the elder hunters waist, and pulling him closer

"D-Dante… Harder! Please, Fuck me hard" Nero moaned out, continuing to thrust his hips down against Dantes every thrust, "Hah… unnngghhhh… More, give me more Dante!"

Hearing the younger male moan out his name so lustfully, caused the elder hunter to thrust harshly into the younger devil halves prostate, and eliciting louder screams of pleasure to rip from the younger hunters throat

"Dante! Harder, please" Nero cried out wantonly, thrusting his hips back against Dantes onward thrusting hips

"Mmm you want it Nero, you will get it" Dante growled possessively, thrusting harder and faster into Neros prostate, and causing the younger hunter to arch his back perfectly

"I… I'm go-gonna…" Nero never finished his warning, before releasing thick ropes of sticky white semen over his own abdomen, and coating both his own and Dantes chests

"Nero!" Dante grunted, thrusting harshly into Neros tight heat, before tilting his own head back as the younger devil hunters tight walls clamped down around his thick hard shaft, and milking him for every single drop of his own thick white seed; filling Nero to the brim

"Dante!" Nero cried out once more breathlessly, before allowing his back to drop back onto the mattress, breathing heavily while allowing the induced state of sleep to cloud over his fogged mind, and de-triggering at the same time as the elder hunter who barely caught himself before falling on top of an exhausted Nero

"Nero?" Dante whispered lowly against Neros ear after calming his erratic breathing, only to receive the light sound of snoring, smiling lightly, Dante easily pulled out of his new tight heat of a home, and laid down beside the flushed teenager while covering both of them in the thin soft feeling red silk over there heated flesh. Dantes icy blue orbs trailed over how peaceful Neros sleeping face looked, before a smirk tugged at his lips, and it was in that single moment that Dante realized one small scent lingering within his room. Neros Devil side was in heat.

It had been a long strenuous week since that blissful night, Dante was sat behind his desk with a rather Horney Nero straddling his hips, and groaning breathlessly while grounding his flushed and naked hips harshly into the elder devil hunters red denim cladded groin. Both Devil hunters toned and muscled forms were coated in a thick layer of perspiration, grunts of pure pleasure left Dantes parted lips as he gripped at Neros lithe hips, and thrust the younger devil hunter up onto his desk; while swiftly unfastening his tight red jeans, allowing his throbbing painfully hard erection to be released from their confines, and sighing in relief before pushing the younger hunters legs apart. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, as he pressed the leaking head of his erection at Neros puckering entrance; as the younger hunter had already ripped off all his clothes, and had used the heels of his feet to push Dantes jeans down his muscled thighs; before wrapping his legs around the elder hunters waist

"Fuck me, please Dante" Nero whined, rocking his hips back against Dantes throbbing erection, and forcing the head to enter him smoothly

"As you wish, _Babe_" Dante purred, and slammed harshly into Nero; causing said younger hunter to cry out loudly, before they both started rocking their hips against each-others, and starting an immediate hard and fast pace.

Loud pleasure sounding moans and groans echoed throughout the entire Devil May Cry office, the sweet sound of perspirated flesh slapping against perspirated flesh joined in with the delicious sounds of Neros voice, and bringing the elder hunter closer and closer to his edge while his own grunts and groans rumbled within his chest while his fingers entwined with both of the younger hunters hands. Both males about to release their triggers to lengthen the time of their heated harsh love making, when suddenly out of no-where the doors of the office were blown off their hinges; both doors had been bolt locked to prevent interruptions, as mismatched coloured orbs stared wide at the sight before them of both devil hunters; naked, sweaty, and shagging on the office desk

"What the fuck!?" Lady screeched, unable to take her mismatched eyes away from the sight, when a loud threatening growl erupted from Dantes throat, and causing both males to trigger in front of the young women to continue their activities; as Dante reached one of his triggered hands into the partially opened draw of his desk, pulling out ebony and aiming it towards the young women

"Get. The. Fuck. Out!" Dante growled out darkly, causing Nero to hiss venomously while tilting his head back to stare darkly at the mismatched eyed women

"Fuck off… Bitch!" Nero shouted, using his Devil Bringer to slam the women out of the office into a wall, and screaming out louder than ever when Dante nailed his prostate rather harshly; causing Nero to rake his devil bringers sharp talons down over Dantes thick red and black hide covered back; after of course releasing Lady from his grip, "Dante!"

"Cum for me, Nero" Dante growled dominantly, as he dropped ebony onto the desk, and used that same hand to wrap around the younger hunters neglected member; stroking the younger male in time with his thrust, and causing Nero to scream out his name again and again, and again before releasing his thick sticky white substance over the elders hand and his own abdomen; just as he felt that familiar warm liquid coat his inner walls just as Dante also released, and collapsing upon the younger hunters body breathing heavily as both males de-triggered.

After a further half an hour, both males had re clothed themselves in their jeans while now sat at Dantes desk eating pizza, and drinking a beer each when the sound of high heels clinked against the wooden flooring; tearing Dantes icy blue orbs from Neros enticing mouth to stare towards the icy blue eyed blonde haired women

"What do you want Trish?" Dante asked venomously, causing Nero to glance over his shoulder, and stare towards the female full demon

"So it is true" Trish murmured as she glanced between the two half devils, noticing both had similar mating marks imprinted into their shoulders, and smirking, "Lady rang me up no more than half an hour ago, screaming down the phone at how much of a jerk you were; that you two were shagging on that desk, and that you pointed ebony her as well as letting the 'Brat' slam her into a wall just outside of the office" Trish explained as she stepped closer to the desk, and earning a low threatening growl to erupt from Neros throat

"So what? Those fucking doors were bolted shut, and she blows them the fuck up because I didn't open them" Dante explained through a mouthful of pizza, before swallowing and taking a large gulping of beer, "Plus she interrupted something, and Nero was only doing what any normal Devil in heat would do"

"Neros in heat!?" Trish exclaimed as she glanced towards the younger devil half who was glaring at her, while growling lowly in warning which caused Dante to reach over and squeeze the teenagers hand, "I wondered why I could smell something sweet when I first saw Nero again, but I pushed it off as nothing"

"Yeah well, seems Lady trying to be smart and shooting me to force his devil side to react and fully mature" Dante explained, as he watched Nero eat the last of the crust from his slice of pizza, and then proceeded to climb into the elder hunters lap; resting his head against Dantes shoulder, before closing his eyes and falling asleep

"Seriously? Lady really needs to learn that you don't piss Demons off" Trish stated, watching the younger devil hunter also, before smiling almost motherly, "Well I just came to find out what was going on, now that I know I guess I should leave"

"Yeah, I would appreciate it if you did, and tell that money grabbing wench to stay away for a while" Dante stated, as he curled his arms around Neros relaxed form, before standing from his seat; thankful that both half devils had at least gotten their trousers back on, and headed towards the stairs with Nero in his arms

"Though, Dante" Trish spoke suddenly, causing Dante to pause in his strides and glance over his shoulder, "How long has Nero been in heat?"

"Since the day after you patched him up, it should be over soon so he can fully rest, and regain the strength his devil side has drained from him" Dante explained lightly, before giving the blonde demon one of his signature smirks, and continued up the stairs towards his bedroom where Nero now slept; as he kicked the door open easily before walking into his room, and kicking the door shut before carefully laying the younger hunter upon his bed.

Sighing to himself after placing his newly formed mate upon his bed, Dante heard Trish leave the office which only caused the red cladded hunter to sigh once more, and climb under the covers to join his mate for what he hoped would be a peaceful sleep; before hell broke loose when Nero realized what had happened. Smiling at the thought of the younger hunter attempting to kick his ass for screwing his brains out, forced a small chuckle to erupt from his throat causing the smaller body curled into him to stir slightly, and wrapping long arms around the elder hunters waist before nuzzling into the elder males chest

"D-Dante?" Nero whispered lowly, inhaling the strong smell of mixed spices, pizza mixed with the sweet scent of strawberries, and sex

"Hmm, what is it Nero?" Dante asked almost softly, glancing down into the dull light blue orbs staring back up at him, and noticing that Neros devil sides heat had finally come to its end

"I…um" Nero whispered weakly, his pale flesh flushing a bright red before leaning up slightly, and placing his lips against Dantes as he murmured, "I love you"

"I love you to, kid" Dante replied, before pushing his own lips against Neros, and giving the younger male a small quick kiss before breaking their embrace and wrapping his arms around Neros waist, "Get some sleep, you are going to need it"

"Sure… old man" Nero hissed playfully, before curling back up into Dantes chest, and sighed lightly while closing his eyes tiredly, "I'll kick your ass later, after you explain why I feel like I have been fucked for the last month non-stop"

"Sure thing, kid" Dante stated, a small flicker of excitement flashing within his icy blue orbs, and a light smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he kissed Neros snowy white locks; before both devil hunters feel into a deep sated sleep.

**Author's End Notes:**WOW! Took me a little while to finish… about two or three weeks, but finally got it written. I do hope this is a good read, it is after all only my second Devil May Cry fan-fiction, and there will be more to come in the future. So please review and tell me your thoughts, because reviews are what make me write better, and keep you coming back for more. So please, please please! Review. Until next time my lovely readers! Next update will be one of my famous Yu-Gi-Oh fan-fictions.


End file.
